The Loud House
The Loud House is a transgender monster created by hobos that works for Viacom currently and has a sexual fetish for Spongebob pornagraphy. He also looks like Tracer from Overwatch. History The Loud House was made by a bunch hobos behind a dumpster in Koridai to prove a point once and for all that hobos can contribute to this world to Stinky Cheeks. After these hobos showed off their master piece to Stinky Cheeks, she wasn't impressed and banished the hobos to The Underworld until they can make a better The Loud House. The hobos were angry so they ditched The Loud House when they went to the bus to The Underworld. The Loud House moved to do jobs but failed until a horrible terrible company told The Loud House that she can get a job and that company was Viacom. Ever since then, The Loud House has been doing horrible things for Viacom for money. The Real Loud House On Nickelodeon series revolves around the chaotic everyday life of an 11 later 12 year old boy named Lincoln Loud, a SpongeBob addict who survives in a large family of eleven children. He's the only boy. Here are the list of his sisters: *'Lori Loud' — The 17-year-old eldest child of the Loud family. Lori is depicted as a bossy, sarcastic and cynical teenager who is condescending towards her younger siblings. Despite this, she cares deeply about her family. Lori is usually seen using her smartphone. *'Leni Loud' — The 16-year-old second-eldest child of the Loud family. Leni is depicted as a ditzy, kind, and beautiful dumb blonde who shows talents in fashion designing, wood-carving and lock-picking. In "Along Came a Sister", it is revealed that Leni has a fear of spiders. *'Luna Loud' — The 15-year-old third-eldest child of the Loud family. She is a wild and upbeat musician and owns various instruments, such as an electric guitar. *'Luan Loud' — The 14-year-old fourth-oldest of the Loud family and the prankster of the bunch. She has braces, wears squirt-flowers on her shirt and shoes, and owns a ventriloquist dummy named Mr. Coconuts. *'Lynn Loud' — The 13-year-old fifth-oldest child of the Loud family and the athletic one of the bunch. She tends to start competitions among her siblings. In "Overnight Success", she is referred to as "Lynn Loud, Jr.", implying that another member of the family shares her name. *'Lucy Loud' — The 8-year-old fifth-youngest child of the Loud family. Lucy is a gloomy emo girl with interests in poetry, séances and Gothic fiction. She has pale skin and long black hair that conceals her eyes. Lucy also has an uncanny ability to suddenly appear in places, which often frightens her siblings. *'Lana Loud' — The 6-year-old fourth-youngest child of the Loud family and the identical twin sister of Lola. Lana was born two minutes before Lola. She is a fun-loving tomboy who loves to get her hands dirty, which often annoys Lola. She is also a skilled handyworker. *'Lola Loud' — The 6-year-old third-youngest child of the Loud family and the identical twin sister of Lana. Lola is a bratty girl who is skilled at plotting and scheming to get her way. She assumes the role of an antagonist if her siblings anger her in any way. Lola constantly enters and wins child beauty pageants. *'Lisa Loud' — The 4-year-old second-youngest child of the Loud family and a child prodigy who graduated from college early. She enjoys solving complex equations and performing elaborate experiments, often using her siblings and Clyde as test subjects. Lisa wears round glasses and speaks with a lateral lisp. *'Lily Loud' — The 15-month-old baby who is youngest child of the Loud family. Lincoln shares a special connection with Lily and babysits her on several occasions. Lily can walk independently and has a habit of losing her diaper. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Viacom Category:Humans Category:British Category:Evil Category:RISD Category:Pervs